Bounty Hunters Wanted: The Fanfic
by Trexxen
Summary: A story about Bounty Hunters that respond to the universe's cry for help when villans attack. Rated M for explicit content and some major violence. Chapter 2 is here.
1. Prolouge

This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please no flaming. The story takes place way after Samus dies, so she is not in it...

Chapter 1: Prolouge

I entered the building. It was a cold, drab place... normally. Today, however, was different. The hunters were all excited, seeing as a new mission had came up, and it was for all of us.

Wait, I know. You're wondering what this is, right? I'll give you the background info. The year is 21X5, and Samus Aran is dead. Old age, of course. Anyways, I'm part of an organization known as the BHW, or "Bounty Hunters Wanted". Here, we basically do what Samus did, with a bit more emphasis on the money, of course. The leader, Hyrule, is nice, never strict. We basically get missions, do them, get cash, buy new "toys" to kill things with. It's really a good life.

About me. My name is Trexxen. I come from a race known as the Plutonians, basically humans that are so well adapted to cold that, when matter-antimatter fuel was possible, they went to Pluto to live. Some people think I'm as cold-blooded as the chilly nitrogen lakes that dot my planet, but I'm truly not. See, I'm 13. The youngest hunter there is.

The Plutonians were very adept at swordsmanship. Their weapon of choice was the beam sword. I, at the age of 11, redesigned them to be capable of holding many types of energy, thus giving them the adaptability of an arm cannon. This form is today's standard. Anyways, my people sent me to the Intergalactic Swordfighting Competition at age 12, and I went through the rounds without being touched... until the last round.

The last round was where I first met Hyrule. He was a worthy opponent, someone who's sword skill matched my own. We fought valiantly, and in the end, both fell unconcious, resulting in a draw. When he heard that I was the person who standardized today's beam sword, he offered to give me a place on the Bounty Hunters Wanted. Now I sell swords and use them, too.

Anyways, back to the mission. Hyrule spoke.

"This planet has been identified as the source of all Phazon. We have to destroy it. The galactic federation is bringing in over 500,000 tons of nukes. That should be enough. We have two objectives:  
1. Destroy any lifeforms that may be a threat to the GF soldiers.  
2. Make a way to the Core of the planet, so that all of the nukes may be deposited there.  
Any questions?"

I heard Shadow Ninja grumble, "I hate long flights...hope the pay's good."

Messenger raised a hand and spoke. "One of us should go out and set up camp. I vote to go."

Hyrule said,"Very well. Tomorrow, the rest of us leave."

The next day, I entered my ship for the good, long trip. "Coordinates set. Traveling to planet...er,this needs a name."

I then thought of one...Codename: Hydra.

"Good thing I have a phazon suit..."

OOC: Hope you liked my first try at writing a fic, and please don't forget the little button down there...yes...the review button.


	2. Pasts Unveiled

OOC: Hope you enjoy chapter 2. It was originally Chapters 2 and 3,but I changed it since they were too short. Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Pasts Unveiled.

I radioed in to the others. " Hydra, planet of phazon, dead ahead." They acknowledged it and sped up. We landed at the coordinates that Messenger had told us. Hyrule then spoke.

"Okay people, I want an organized line. Side to side. That's an order!"

Everyone except Messenger and I continued talking, causing him to speak again.

"NOW!"

They calmed down and joined the line. Messenger, JQ, Archer, Rachna, Dragon, Emerald, Rethen, Shadow Ninja, and Shockna were in it, along with me, waiting for further instruction from Hyrule. A small group, 11 total counting Hyrule and myself, but large enough to get the job done and get it done right.

"We will split up into groups. One group of four, two groups of two, and one group of three should do it. Trexxen, Emerald, Messenger, and I will go to the Phazon Sea, shown here. Rachna and Shockna, you two will go to the mountain range, to the west. JQ, Shadow Ninja, and Rethen can go to the forest due north. Finally, Dragon and Archer can go to the Phazon Fields to the south. Got that?"

We all nodded, and I left, ready to go where I was needed.

Hyrule's POV

As I walked off, I began to think back to my past. It was a time of sadness for me. The Zebesians were a particularly problematic species. They sexually assaulted and killed my parents in front of me when I was only 4 years old. Then, the Chozo took me, much like they did to Samus. They gave me a power suit and trained me, but at the age of 12 I was forced to kill my new parents and destroy our humble village.

The time passed, and I became a bounty hunter to sustain a profit. I then started the Bounty Hunters Wanted group as a hobby, but it soon became an integrated part of my life. The hunters each bring their own abilities, and I am glad to have their company. Trexxen and I both have overwhelming swordplay abilities. Messenger is a morph ball wizard. Emerald is a master of the elements. Rethen has a surprising knack for making the oddities. Shadow is quite stealthy. Dragon is an agile hunter. JQ excels in movement systems. Rachna is a mechanical genius. Shockna is a well-balanced hunter. And Archer excels in arrows, not beams.

Messenger's POV

I looked at Hyrule. He was thinking of his parents again. I sighed, knowing that he did this often. I sighed, and remembered my own past.

Although I was a child, I knew I was different. Why else would they keep in those locked rooms, away from civilization, away from everything? They had told me I had under a 'special condition.' Further details slipped out, where I could hear them from the doors.

'That child… we must be careful. If he were to ever go into a mental breakdown…'

'All would be lost.'

I would finally come to realize that something lived in me. Something that was dark, which could not get out unless I would somehow… 'lose control.' More details slipped out, where one person would actually purposely slip information out from through the door. The situation was clearly memorable:

'Child, do you know why you are here?'

'No.'

'Then, I must tell you. Our race, the Azrathians, were not exactly what you would call peaceful. Before you were born, we were completely separated; our race solely depended on the ways of magic to live. Two sides formed, one which studied elemental light magic, while the other of purely elemental dark magic. When they clashed together, they summoned… a thing, by accident. The thing was nearly killed, and lived,' the voice told me. 'It drove itself into a small infant. You. And if you were to ever lose mental control through your emotions, you would release it.'

And the thing truly did come out. One day, I was being taunted by other children- obviously moronic ones, if they never listened to their supervising guardians to stay away from me. And they died first.

The thing was dark; the details of its features were still foggy inside my memory, but it was dark. My planet was destroyed by that thing, who took control of me. No, I destroyed my planet. We destroyed my home planet. It was us.

So, now I live, rarely socializing, while at the same time sealing emotions and irrelevant wishes and thoughts away. I heard the creature chuckle at my thoughts.

"Soon," it snickered.

Emerald's POV

I walked with the others, tossing my blades and catching them in opposite hands, then sheathing them. They were obviously deep in thought. Trexxen stared off into space as he walked, Hyrule breathed heavily, and Mess looked worried. I thought back to my past as well.

I looked up and saw distorted images of a large, humanoid creature, at least twice as large as a normal grown man. "Father?" I said to the thing. He smiled, and said, "I must leave. You are now the owner of the Sacred Blade Forgery. Take good care of it, and be certain to have new elements for when you see me next. Until then, I bid you farewell. Take care of your mother!"

It has been years since that event, and I was now 32. I had a son that was 18, and the forgery was full of new elemental items, even beams. I kept walking.

Trexxen's POV

I looked into the sky. The sun was blazing and reflecting off of the blue Phazon. As we got closer, I began to see small patches of black. I stopped, and took a sample, which I then sent back to my ship for analysis. Suddenly, a large, blue creature came stampeding through, and stopped to attack us. Emerald deployed his Chaos Sword, and stabbed the creature's arm, crystallizing it and making it fall off.

I took his hint and prepared my missile launcher, then stabbed it in the head with my Chaos Sword. It crystallized and I shattered it with a missile, killing it. I walked on.

OOC: R&R! Also, the characters are based off of their actual characters in the RPG that this fanfic is based off of…


	3. Hostilities Revisited

OOC:This chapter contains humor...and quite a bit of it,as well as the reason it got rated the way it was. But, I do not make the events that happen in the RP that this is based off of,so meh...and now,without further adieu:

Chapter 3 : Hostility Awakened

Trexxen's POV

I continued to scout the area. After facing the dragon of phazon, I knew that the creatures on this planet did not want our presence. I then recieved a message. I accepted the connection. It was from SN. "Trexxen speaking. What is it?"

"Help...send reinforcements or something...it's overpowering us...but why is it singling me-OH GOD! NOT THERE! AUG- click"

I told the others and we ran to his aid. What we saw was an...oddly amusing sight. A large phazon worm,holding SN by the crotch in the air. He was screaming. I turned to Hyrule. "Permission to beat the shit outta this thing?"

Hyrule laughed. "Sure."

I then ran up to it,jumped,and stabbed the ground. It sent a small wave that crystallized any phazon it touched,and spread mostly uprawds,but was enough to encompass the whole worm. I climbed on it's back, ran up its body,and grabbed SN from the jowls of the beast. His crotchplate was scratched. Stifling a giggle,I said "These things have a new nickname... the rape worms."

I then told everyone to stand back. I shot a missile at the ground,and the whole thing broke. Sn returned to his group, and we went back to the sea.

When we returned,we continued searching. We suddenly saw a large,simmering blue lake. I stick my finger into it and my suit automatically took a sample.

"This liquid is of the chemical compound "H2O", also known as Water. Scans show no form of impurities. Water is fit for consumption."

I gasped,and sent the file to the other 3 immeadiately,then stuck my palm out and extended its fluid intake pipe. I began to drink the water from it,and felt refreshed. I was amazed to know that there was non-polluted water here...but then drew my attention to a black rock.

I got out a containment jar, decompressed it, and stored the object. I then compressed it and returned it to my suit. My internal sensors scanned it,and then the information popped up on my screen. I was astounded, but held in a gasp. The others should not know of this...not yet...

OOC:That chapter was a bit short,but it's nearly midnight here...well,R&R!


End file.
